wowwikifandomcom-20200223-history
Changes between Patch 1.11 Naxxramas and Patch 3.0 Naxxramas
Most of the changes listed in this article are being compared to the 25 man version of patch 3.0 Naxxramas. Outside the instance Relocated from the Eastern Plaguelands to Dragonblight. Now you enter Naxx via flying mount and through 4 instance portals, rather then a teleport spire on the ground. All quests have been removed, Naxx 80 has no quests. Instance Center Rather then the 4 instance portals, the area that is the summoning stone currently, was part of the instance. The holes you fly through to reach the stone were windows that allowed you to look at Plaguewood below Naxx. A video of the teleport spire and inside lower middle section can be found here (http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EWox11uu9OY). Archmage Tarsis Kir-Moldir has been removed. You could not zone out of Naxx upon entering, nor could you zone out of Frostwyrm Lair upon entering. General Changes Gear has been removed and replaced with level 80 gear (Some use models from the old one). Mobs have been updated from level 60-63 to 80-82. Construct Quarter had no name, but was called "Abomination Wing" by players. Military Quarter had no name, but was called "Death Knight Wing" by players. Arachnid Quarter had no name, but was called "Spider Wing" by players. Plague Quarter had no name, but was called "Plague Wing" by players. Word of Thawing no longer drops off trash mobs. Wartorn Scrapes no longer drop off trash mobs. Frozen Runes have been removed from 80 Naxx. Splinters of Atiesh no longer drop off bosses, or any mob. Outer Ring mobs were not mobs from said wing, but rather mobs from every wing (Ghouls, Deathknights, Shades, Necromages, Necromancers, Plaguehounds, Spiders, etc.). Bosses often yelled more stuff. Some things they yelled have been removed from the new version (Example: Kel'Thuzad: I will freeze the blood in your veins.). AOE tanking was a wipe. Master Craftsman Omarion a crafting recipe teacher, was removed from his prison in the Death Knight Wing and no longer appears. A general note, all that "unused" area in the outer rings originally had frozen runes in them, giving guilds a reason to clear those areas. Model Changes Deathknight Captains were not Tauren/Night Elves, but rather humans. Death Knights did not use Dwarf/Troll/etc. models, but rather a human model (With the grey undead skin). Dark Touched Warrior (Whirlwind guys) looked like light armored forsaken carrying buckets (Yeah, I know it sounds odd). Necro Knight's used the pre-BC skeleton mage model (Like the ones in Plaguewood in EPL). All mounted Deathknights used the Baron Rivendare model. Ghouls in the Plague Quarter/Wing use the pre-BC ghoul model. Noth adds "Plagued Warriors" used the standard skeleton model, like what you get when you use Noggenfogger. Noth adds "Plagued Champions" used the pre-BC skeletal warrior model (Armored skeletons that you see throughout various areas in the Plaguelands). Noth adds "Plagued Guardians" used the standard necro mage model (See Necro Knight). Plague Beasts (Undead beasts in mushroom room) used the "Bog" or "Moss" Beast model, and also had a dark green haze around them. Mutated Grubs (Grubs in mushroom room) used the standard maggot model (Such as you see wandering around EPL). Naxxramas Acolytes & Naxxramas Cultist (Guys before Grand Widow) wore a red and purple robe that was less elaborate looking. Added and Removed Mobs Added mobs Maurading Giest: Runs in packs of around 8-10, will jump on to the 1st target they see. Stitched Colossus: Very large abominations before Thaddius' room, they do an AOE knockback. Venom Stalker: Spiders that travel in pairs and apply a poison DOT. Vigilant Shade: Invisible shades that patrol the Outer Ring. Does an AOE shadowbolt. Stitched Giants: Large abominations before Grobbulus that do an AOE knockback. Baron Rivendare: Replaced Highlord Mograin, more info in The Four Horsemen section. Removed mobs Highlord Mograin: Replaced by Baron Rivendare, more info in The Four Horsemen section. Death Touched Warrior: Lightly aromored Dwarf enemies weilding hammers. Appeared around the forge area. I don't remember if they did anything special. Doom Touched Warrior: Traniee Deathknights in the Military Quarter. They were attacking the training dummies you see (The ones before Instructor Razuvious). They would do amusing emotes such as /flex or /chicken to other NPCs in the area. Death Lord: A very powerful version of the Deathknight Cavalier. Had a stacking deadly unholy aura and needed to be seperated from the main group. Came in packs with Deathknight Cavaliers. Deathknight Vindicator: Essentially a weaker version of the Death Lord. They traveled in packs of 2. Necro Knight Guardian: An AOE happy Necro Knight. Used lots of AOE's (Flamestrike, Blast Wave, Frost Nova, Cone of Cold, Arcane Explosion, as well as blink). Necro Stalker: Replaced by the Venom Stalker. Back in pre-BC their poison DOT was far more deadly. They patrolled the Outer Ring in pairs. Necropolis Acolyte: These guys used the Alcolyte model you see in places like Stratholme (Inside the Ziggurats). They did an AOE shadowbolt among other things. They patrolled the Outer Ring. Plagued Gargoyle: The same as the Stoneskin Gargoyle, they patrolled in pairs around the Outer Ring in pairs. Spirit of Naxxramas: Uses the shade model and patrolled the Outer Ring and had stealth detect, NOT the Vigilant Shade. Plagued Deathhound: A Plaguehound that appeared in the Outer Ring. I don't know what they did. Risen Deathknight: Like the Dark Touched Warrior, they looked like lightly armored forsaken, except they used a pitchfork instead of a bucket. Stitched Spewer: Abominations that appeared before Grobbulus, they shot Slime Bolts and would also do an uppercut that would knock you up in to the air and cause you to take considerable fall damage (The more players in melee range, the lower you got shot up). Trash Mob Changes All trash was more dangerous and could not be AOEed. Plague Trash Ability Changes Infectious Ghoul: They had a short ranged stun. Wrath gave them a rend and disease debuff, but lost the stun. Plague Slime: Hit harder, kiting was recommened. Stoneskin Gargoyle: Timer on them healing themselves was harder to beat. The mushroom room before Heigan was a guantlet, and Heigan would engage when you reached the end. Abomination Trash Ability Changes Patchwork Golem: Did a dangerous 360 degree cleave, in addition, the cleave would cause chain damage (such as C'Thuns Eye-Beam) in addition to the stun. Bile Retcher: Bile Vomit was actually dangerous and shouldn't face the raid. They did a chain-targeting knockback that dumped aggro. Stitched Spewer has been replaced with Stitched Giant. The lightning totems that the Living Monstrosity (Wights) placed needed to be killed ASAP or they would deal immense damage. Spider Trash Ability Changes The poisons and curses you got from trash mobs needed to be cured ASAP, or the target would likely die. Spider's still had the deathgrip mechanic, so you needed to pull carefully (1 tank getting pulled in had a good chance of dying if the rest of the raid was behind). Necro Stalker has been replaced with Venom Stalker. Death Knight Trash Ability Changes Deathknight: They would raise any dead humanoid or undead corpses nearby in to a skeleton called "Deathchill Servant", in addition, they would do an AOE fear then target the highest threat non-feared player and do a single target fear on them. They also put a curse on targets that nullifies direct healing spells. They didn't use Blood Presence, Death Coil, or Hysteria that the new version does. Deathknight Captain: Did a dangerous whirlwind that usually spelled death for non-tank melee, they also charged targets. Dark Touched Warrior: Dropped aggro every few seconds. Deathknight Cavalier: Would do a 360 degree cleave, would also fear a raid member. Had an unholy aura that stacked damage. They did not dismount when low on life like the new ones do. Dark Touched Warrior: Major change, as stated, they were not the armored fighting DKs we see today, but rather weak forsaken wielding a bucket. They would run and try to call for aid from the Skeletal Steeds. Bony Construct: Would do a melee chain cleave (Like C'Thuns eye-beam, except only melee ranged). Did an AOE knockback instead of brutal strike. Boss Changes All bosses dealt more damage, scaled to level (So, for example, if in Naxx 80 a boss hit a tank for like 20%, it would probably be 60% in the old one). Patchwerk Hit MUCH harder (Well, scaled to level). Enrage timer was very difficult to make and required very high (For the time) DPS to beat. The fight tested all 3 rolls. Tanks needed to be geared enough to survive the hateful strikes, healers needed to be geared enough to keep the tanks up due to the massive damage, and DPS needed to be geared enough to beat the tough enrage timer. Enrage timer was 7 minutes instead of 6 (But was harder to beat). Grobbulus It was normally better to dispel the poison to save the healers some mana (remember going oom was actually an issue then), which means the person infected would actually have to move to reach to a specific spot, in addition, dispelling the poison dealt less damage then waiting it out. Gluth Gluth was not tauntable (Mortal Wound still existed though). Did an AOE fear every 20 seconds. Zombies healed him for about 10% instead of 5%. Frenzy needed to be tranq shotted ASAP, or the tank would take a large amount of damage, potentially killing them. Faster berserk enrage. More zombies. Thaddius ~Stalagg & Fuegan~ Stalagg would always cause crushing blows. Stalagg would randomly get a power surge buff increasing attack speed by 200%. Fuegan had an AOE mana drain ability. Both Stalagg and Fuegan had a warstomp ability causing moderate damage. ~Encounter & Thaddius~ Stalagg and Fuegan would throw the tanks wherever they were facing, not directly to the opposite platform. The tank switch would dump aggro. Thaddius hit hard and had a somewhat hard to beat enrage (5 minutes). Due to the enrage timer, it was imperritive all raid member lived. 1 person crossing on the polarity shift would generally cause a wipe. Polarity ticks happened faster, so you couldn't get away with running through the middle. Anub'Rekhan Adds had a cleave ability, as well as Mortal Strike. Adds needed to be tanked swapped to avoid the poison DoT stacking too high. Adds would web players preventing them from moving (This would hurt with cleave). Corpse scarabs were actually dangerous, so if you had more then 1 or 2 people dead, it was pretty much a wipe. Insect swarm had a larger range and dealt more damage (Scaled to level of course). Hunter needed to use aspect of the pack to make sure the tank got out of insect swarm in time. Raid needed to spread out to avoid too many people getting knocked up from impale. Grand Widow Farleana Rain of fire was far more deadly, as was the poison. Tanking through the enrage was impossible. Adds needed to MCed to dispell the enrage buff. Couldn’t AOE tank all the adds. Maexxna Poison reduced healing done by 90%. She cocooned more people on average, and the cocoons were more difficult to destroy. AoE web stun lasted 8-10 seconds. Noth the Plaguebringer His curse would instantly kill the raid if everyone was not cured before the time ran out. Curse effected 20 players. More skeletons were raised. Skeleton adds were actually competent and needed to be tanked and CCed. Plagued Guardians could stun raid members. Heigan the Unclean Heigan pulled directly when you entered the room. Dance phase was faster. Heigan had an AOE mana burn that would deal damage equal to the amount of mana burned. During the entire fight, 3 random raid members would be ported to the gauntlet before Loatheb, and needed to get back before being killed (due to the gauntlet being filled up with poison gas). Loatheb Rather then a 3 second healing window every 20 seconds, Loatheb put a debuff on you that allowed you only 1 heal per minute. The fight required a large amount of consumables as well as effective use of them to beat as most heals needed to be saved for the tank. After 7 or so minutes, Loatheb would apply his shadow AOE at a MUCH faster rate, which would kill the raid quick, so essentially it was an enrage timer. Seeing as he had an “Enrage timer”, using the spores to their full effect was very important. Spores would spawn on the opposite side of the room as Loatheb, and raid members needed to be stacked there before they spawned. Loatheb would constantly decurse himself. Instructor Razuvious Instructors shout used to drain up to 4k mana and dealt damage equal to the amount of mana drained, needed to be LoSed. After an MC ended, the understudy would have a debuff preventing them from being MCed for awhile. All 4 understudies needed to be rotated because of the above mechanic. Understudies used shield wall instead of bone shield. Gothik the Harvester Undead adds were immune to magic. Adds needed to be CCed and taken out in a slow and steady order, to prevent 1 side from building up more, faster. Adds actually needed to be tanked and were not AOE fest. Even though he only had about 350k HP, his soul harvest stacking debuff applied quick and was very dangerous, so you needed to burn that 350k down very fast. Adds would likely still be up when Gothik ported down. The Four Horsemen Highlord Morgraine was there instead of Baron Rivendare. Marks stacked faster and hit harder. 8 Warrior tanks were needed to tank this fight. Warriors would often need a spell hit rate trinket so that taunt wouldn’t miss. If taunt missed, it would drastically increase a chance of wiping, doing so most of the time. All 4 were “loose” and needed to be tanked in the 4 corners (The 2 in the back wouldn’t stay in the back in other words). The 4H would not move to the 4 corners on their own, they needed to be pulled there. All 4H shield walled at 50% and 20% HP for 20 seconds. Marks lasted 75 seconds before removing. Lady Blaumeux's Void Zones did much more relative damage (2 shotting any non-tank, 3 shotting a tank). After death, their ghost remains still applying marks. Mograine dropped the Corrupted Ashbringer. Sapphiron Frost Aura did considerably more damage and all raid members needed very high frost resist. Drain Life dealt very high damage, very fast, and healed Sapphiron for a lot more, and needed to be dispelled ASAP. Kel'Thuzad Add phase was about 2 minutes longer. Adds were overall more dangerous. Kel'Thuzad could not be taunted. Frost Blast dealt 130% damage instead of 104%. Frostbolt Single would be an instant kill and always needed to be interrupted. Frostbolt Volley took more of your average DPS/Healers HP. Shadow Fissure only had about 3 second warning time instead of 5. Chains of Kel'Thuzad MCed more people, and also dropped all aggro, and also purposely MCed the MT. Guardians of Icecrown dumped aggro every 15 seconds and got a stack of blood tap every time they changed targets. 5 Guardians of Icecrown came, instead of 4. Guardians of Icecrown hit hard, and you could not tank more then 1 without dying. Guardians of Icecrown needed to be CCed. You needed to shackle 3, but doing a 4th would cause Kel'Thuzad to dispel all 4 shackles. Kel'Thuzad was replaced by a new voice actor.